


Final Hour

by Desdimonda



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Gift Fic, Kinda, M/M, Might expand on this some day, My giftee wanted Obito with wings and here we are, One Shot, Valkyrie AU, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: Kakashi is dying, but he hasn't felt alive for years. Not since Obito left him, disappeared without word or trace, and not since Rin died. Gone. Gone forever.Kakashi is dying, but in the hour of his death, something happens that makes him feel more alive than ever before.





	Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the Secret Santa we did in the KKOB Discord I'm in. My giftee said they loved Obito flying. So I came up with this.  
> The main gift is the art that's included. But this little drabble I wrote was going through my head the whole time I was drawing it so I just had to write it to go with it. Hope you like, my love! <3

_It’s okay, I’ll see you soon, Rin._

That was what made this okay. The blood, weeping from his wounds, searing his skin and the wet ground with whatever life was still left within.

In truth, Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt alive. Now was just the end of his body, of his blood, of his beating heart. Gone, gone, finally gone away.

He’d been reckless on the battlefield. The only time he cared was when others mattered. Himself? This body simply existed as a halfway between here and there. There, where he longed for. There, where she waited.

Fleeting doubt passed as he bled freely across his legs, his hands, the ground. What if there was no room left? What if he wasn’t worthy? What if-what if-what-

A rattling breath shook his body. He clutched the ground, ripping up crumbs of earth. His blade lay inches to the side, blackened with blood, more alive with death than he had ever truly felt alive. Would they burn it with him? Or would one of his students be given it in his honour? He hadn’t arranged anything for his passing in the physical.

Because none of it mattered, here.

There, did.

Fragments of his mask were scattered and torn before him. His pale, weathered face exposed to anyone that cared to look. It wasn’t that he hid it, he sheltered behind what he could. A veil over a veil. A shield behind a shield.

But now it all lay in ruin.

He reached out to clutch a piece of torn mask, but he couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see the grass, the mud, the blood, his fingers and hand. All obscured to a blazing light that shone above, around, beyond. It felt like it pulled the last breath of life from his lungs, beat by beat.

Kakashi frowned. Beat. Beat. That wasn’t his heart he heard, but _wings._

Holding out a hand, he watched as a golden feather fell from above, side, to side, and landed in his bloodied, unworthy hand is if moulded from the light itself. It felt warm. The tips grazing his skin like a kiss.

A kiss, that he knew.

He looked up, breathless, as he was shrouded by the presence of a Valkyrie.

There was room. He was worthy. His un-life, had been worth it.

Their face was obscured by a veil of feathers - just like the tales. All that peered out was a set of crimson eyes, told to be stained by the blood they’d witnessed - and _shed._ And behind their back spread a majestic, golden pair of wings.

The Valkyrie hovered a few feet above where Kakashi knelt, peering silently down at him for a moment, two, more, before the ribbons around an extended hand unravelled and began to form a chain, link by link. This was the chain that took you to Valhalla. Your soul bound to their will at first, before you could walk the golden steps in the golden halls.

Not all Valkyries returned home _quickly._

Time is relative, however. And time changes as soon as you don the chains and leave the physical. Kakashi only saw the end. There. There. Where Rin was. Because at least he knew where the one of two people he’d only ever loved - and failed - were. The other? The...other?

He stared at the feather, remembering the way it kissed his hand.

He stared at the chain, wondering why his soul wasn’t bound yet.

“You feel different,” came the voice, distant, yet so close, like it brushed his ear.

Kakashi couldn’t speak.

Lifting a hand, the Valkyrie waved a hand across their face and the feathered veil, fell, one by one. Beneath the veil, Obito smiled, his crimson eyes wide and joyous, betraying the calm that washed over his face.

“But you still look the same, Kakashi.”

“You don’t,” said Kakashi, clutching the feather against his chest as he sat back, trying to compose his disbelief.

“I was always this. I was just…” he paused, blinking slowly as he wound the chain back into the wrappings around his arm and gently dropped to the ground. “Clipped.”

“Banished?”

Obito nodded. “I played human for a while.” He took a step forward. Kakashi withdrew, but winced, breathing sharply at the stab of pain. There wasn’t much of him left. “No. No that wasn’t the right words.”

“I thought you’d left me - us. Just - forgot us.” Every breath was a knife, every word, labour.

“I never have. I never could. I begged to be the one to bring you home with me when the day came. It was my only request. My only desire.”

Kakashi just breathed.

“Come home with me. We can live together, forever.” Obito held out a hand, waiting, wanting.

Kakashi just blinked.

Obito took another step, his wrappings flowing around his arms if they moved by themself. “Kakashi…?”

“And Rin, too.”

Obito’s wings rustled, a shawl of feathers falling to the ground. “What about Rin?”

“Isn’t she there?”

He took a step back, wings spreading. “No. It’s not her time.”

“She’s dead,” he said absolute, his words stronger than he’d ever felt in years.

Lifting his wings, Obito simply shook his head. “She’s alive.”

Kakashi wished he had words.

Slowly, Obito approached Kakashi and knelt down before him, his aura of light moving with each step. It was warm, welcoming, and the closer he was, Kakashi found it easier to breathe; the pain lessened; his heart was lighter. Obito lifted his hands, hovering them so close to Kakashi’s face, waiting for a silent answer. Kakashi mouthed a yes. Bare fingers touched one cheek, bound fingers, the other. A thumb traced the deep, inset scar that ran over his left eye. Obito had loved to kiss it on those quiet mornings they made love before the day began. Kakashi knew he wanted to kiss it now. Even through those bloodied eyes, he could see his longing, his memories, his love.

“What do you mean she’s alive?” Kakashi whispered strangled words against his palm as he turned into Obito’s hand.

“We know everyone who dies - and do you think I’d forget _her?”_ he whispered, foreheads touching as his wings curled around them both, the warm feathers brushing against Kakashi’s bare, bloodied arms.

“Why do I have to find this out on on the hour I’m going to die?”

Obito’s eyes were closed, tightly, the red aura pushing through his luminous skin. But it dimmed with Kakashi’s words as he listened, as his wings cradled him like it was the last thing he was going to hold.

“We’ll just have to change that then, won’t we?” When Obito opened his eyes again, they were black, the red gone.

“You’re - you’re giving up your wings? But you - you got them back-”

He shrugged, a crooked smile on his face as the golden aura slowly diminished as each feather began to fall from his wings, one by one, brushing against Kakashi and shattering into a cloud of golden dust that spiralled into nothing.

“I lived long enough without them before.” He dragged his thumb along Kakashi’s lower lip, pulling at the soft skin. “And it wasn’t half bad. I can get them back - if I’m deemed worthy. Again.”

It was almost too much. A dream. A vision. A fool’s tale. But the feathers kept falling, falling, the golden swathes of dust touching his skin like a breath of magic, each touch familiar, etched in the memories of their time together, their lives, their love.

“She’s...really alive?”

Obito smiled, their noses pressing together, his lashes kissing his lids. “Yes. Shall we go find her? We’ve kept her waiting long enough, idiot.”

The feather crumbled in Kakashi’s hand and he fell against Obito as he pulled him close.

_It’s okay, we’ll see you soon, Rin._

 


End file.
